Sailor Moon R: Dark Legacy The Movie
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: When Nick and Kayko are attacked hard by their arch-enemy, they wind up in the year 2082, where evil rules all. But, a faint beacon of hope shines in these 2 warriors. The long-overdue part 3 of my JETIX series!
1. Episodes 1 and 2

_Sailor Moon R: Dark Legacy- The Movie_

Author's Note: This story takes place in the vein of my first Sailor Moon story, "A Tournament Gone Wrong". This is part 3 of my JETIX series, and man, is it gonna be a doozy! This could very well be the longest story I have EVER written. I'm going to upload chapters in pairs of 2 for this story, since it's gonna be so big. I'm doing this to test my full ability as a fanfiction writer. This story's gonna combine _elements_ from _Dragon Ball Z_, _Sailor Moon_ (duh), _Digimon Frontier_, and a little bit of _Back To The Future_. Ok, here's the plot: Nick and Kayko have been frozen in suspended animation after an amazing battle against their arch-foe, Nargyte. When they wake up, it is 78 years in the future, and Earth has nearly been annihilated. Now, with the help of these things called G-Spirits, the two young heroes must pick up the pieces of their climatically shattered past and prepare to fight for their future against an ancient evil unlike anything they have ever faced before. As new faces are seen, new skills learned, old ones mastered, new friends made, new enemies made, and new romances blossom, the two young Japanese heroes will soon become champions of our future. All right, here we go with Episode 1: "Future Shock! 78 Years Have Passed!"

Note: I am SO sorry that this story didn't come up on the promised date. I've been doing all kinds of other stuff, and I guess summer break finally got to me. I'm back, though! Let's do it!

Episode 1 of _Sailor Moon R: Dark Legacy- The Movie_

"Future Shock! 78 Years Have Passed!"

The streets of Tokyo were alight with the power of an unforeseen battle. My name is Nick Kelly, 14, resident of Tokyo, Japan, and the girl right next to me is my sister, Kayko Ukimura, resident butt-kicker. The guy we're fighting is our arch-nemesis, Nargyte, a cross between Jedite and Neflyte, and a real pain in the neck. Nargyte had transformed into his true form: a hideous water demon who seemed to have no weak point- or so I thought. "You pathetic Sailor Scouts have no chance of winning! I will devour you all in my wake of destruction!" he said with a disgusting growl. "This could be a problem," said Serena, who was currently Sailor Moon, champion of justice. "Hey, Nega-twit!" I yelled, jumping into the air. "It's Nick!" Serena exclaimed. "You!" Nargyte said. "Devour THIS!" I yelled, shooting a pair of purple energy beams from my eyes, which blasted Nargyte back some. "How does that feel, Nargyte?" I exclaimed, then started flying around him, shooting eye-beams all around Nargyte to keep him at bay. "Serena! You power up for the Rainbow Moon Heart Ache! I'll keep him at bay!" "Got it!" Serena said, starting to glow a light rainbow color. As I kept circling around our hideous nemesis, I spotted a strange jewel on his back. "Hello, what do we have here?" I asked myself. "The Jewel of Azarath," Nargyte replied without even flinching. "I stole it long ago. But you can not penetrate my armor to get it out, anyways!" He started laughing a high, cruel, disgusting laugh. "Ok, then. Mind if I take a shot?" I said seriously, firing eye-beams at the jewel. When the beams hit the jewel, Nargyte doubled forward, screaming in pain. "That's it!" I said. I turned to Kayko and the other Sailor Scouts and shouted, "Sailor Scouts! Aim your attacks at the jewel on his back! That's his weak spot!" "Got it!" they all said. As I saw the combined forces of the Sailor Scouts zapping away Nargyte's energy, I drew my talisman, the Saturn Star Sword, ready to finish the job. "Ok, let's get this over with!" I exclaimed, unknowing of a giant tentacle behind my back. When I turned, the last thing I remember is that tentacle hitting me in the face before my vision blacked out.

(Ok, now we're getting to the main setting of this story.)

I slowly opened my eyes, still feeling the hurt from Nargyte's last swing at me. "Man, am I gonna feel that one in the morning," I replied. I looked around my settings- not a city, to be precise. "Whoa, where are we?" "Well, well, well. I was going to ask the same thing," I heard Kayko's voice say. I looked to my right and saw Kayko slowly waking up. "You, too, Kayko?" "Yeah, he got me too. But why only us? Where are the other Sailor Scouts?" I looked thoroughly at our surroundings, then slowly said, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

As we walked through the hallway of a strange metallic blue & brown building, I started to wonder where we were. "Is it possible that we may have been blasted to the future?" Kayko inquired. "Could be, but I won't believe that until I get some proof." As I opened a nearby door, my jaw dropped- there were a ton of futuristic buildings, places, people, cars- basically everything futuristic as it could get. "Ok, now I believe it. But if we are in the future, how far in the future are we?" I asked Kayko. "I have no idea. But, I think maybe we should ask her," she noted, pointing to a young girl of about 15, who looked a lot like Amy. "That can't be," I said to myself. I walked up to her and asked, "Is your name, by any chance, Amy?" She looked at us for a few seconds and said, "You mean Amy Anderson, my mother? No, I'm her daughter, Sam." "Cool. It's just that you look so much like her it's hard to tell the difference," I noted. "I guess this hairstyle runs in the family," Sam replied. "Um, Miss Sam, do you, by any chance, know what year this is?" Kayko asked, "Because, me and Nick were frozen in some kind of suspended animation and then we wound up here." "Oh, yeah," Sam started, "Amy's told me so much about you two and your other friends. This is the year 2082." "I see," I replied. A small silence, then, me and Kayko, in unison, shouted, "**_2082??!!_**" "Man, it really is the future!" Kayko exclaimed, nearly in shock. "But, how? I don't understand!" I exclaimed. Sam smiled at us, and said, "Welcome to the future, guys."

Episode 2 of _Sailor Moon R: Dark Legacy- The Movie_

"Awesome Power of the G-Spirits! Fighting For Our Future!"

"Aw, man, how hard did Nargyte hit us back at the battle?" I asked Kayko. "I don't know, but that must have been some blow for us," Kayko replied. "So, Sam, where are the other Sailor Scouts?" I asked Amy's daughter, Sam. Just then, an explosion occurred outside. We headed for the nearest door, but found it was barred shut. There was a note on it- it said, "Closed for repairs due to recent Taxxon attack". "Who are these Taxxons?" Kayko asked. "I don't know, but I can't wait to meet them!" I exclaimed, and with one powerful kick, the door went down. We rushed outside just in time to see a hoard of aliens flying onto the scene. They looked like a cross between a reptile, a human, and a bald eagle. "The Taxxons are here!" a young man asked. "What do they want now?" asked another. "Everybody, commence G-Spirit Evolutions!" a middle-aged man exclaimed. "No need, I'll take care of things here," I said as I charged toward the strange hybrid aliens. I flew into the air a bit and said, "So, you boys want to play, huh?" I held my hands up into the sky, charging my energy for my ultimate maneuver- the Spirit Bomb. "That can't be," the younger man said. I finished charging, and a giant cerulean blue energy ball appeared in my hands. "Eat this!" I yelled, and I threw the Spirit Bomb to the ground, which caused a bright flash to fill the nearby area upon impact. When the light cleared, not a single Taxxon was left. "All too easy," I said, floating back down to the ground. "But, how did you do that? Only the mighty G-Spirits can use that power!" the middle-aged man from before asked us. "I don't know what a G-Spirit Evolution is, but I learned that trick 78 years ago." He looked at us confusingly. "Hey, I was frozen in suspended animation for 78 years!" "I see. I want you two to take these spirits." The man handed me and Kayko two spirit-like things and a small device. "These spirits represent the finest personality trait of its wielder." "Hmm...Courage, huh? That works for me!" I said, looking at my spirit. After closely examining her spirit, Kayko noted, "So mine is Friendship, huh? Cool!" "By the way, um...Adam," I said by reading the man's name tag, "who are these Taxxons?" "They are an evil race of aliens who have a thirst for destruction. They look like a cross between a reptile, a human, and a golden eagle," Adam explained. "Yeah, I kinda noticed that," I replied. "In 2064, a group of strange aliens...nearly destroyed our world." Kayko and I nearly went into shock at this statement. "WHAT??!!" I exclaimed. "Why? Why would they do such a thing?" I put my arm around Kayko and said, "It's ok, Kayko. I know this is a shock to us both, but we should be able to help the people of our future destroy these evil beings. And, with our powers combined with these new spirits, I know we can do it." "You...really think so?" Kayko asked, her eyes shining. "I'm sure we can," I replied. "So, where should we go to start our journey?" I asked Adam. "Go northwest, to Saffron City. There, you should find an old friend who can help you." "Thanks, Adam!" Kayko exclaimed. "We swear, on the powers of these sacred spirits, we'll do anything to destroy these evil Taxxons!" I shouted back. "Good luck, you two brave young warriors!" Adam shouted after us. And, so, with newfound confidence and G-Spirits in hand, we set off toward Saffron City, ready to begin the ultimate journey. Little did we know that something unlike any evil we had ever faced before would be waiting for us at the end of our long journey.

Next Time on _Sailor Moon R: Dark Legacy- The Movie_:

Episode 3: "Arrival In Saffron City! Old Friends Reunite!"

Nick and Kayko finally arrive in Saffron City, where they find Amy, Terra, and a bunch of Taxxons attacking. It's the first battle for the future!

Episode 4: "Crystal Clear Destiny! The Saffron Lake Quest!"

Nick, Kayko, and Terra learn of an ancient power source hidden deep underwater in Saffron Lake. But, is the quest more trouble than it's worth?

Nice, huh? The next 2 chapters will be out by the beginning of October, just so you know. Ok, see ya next time on JETIX! (in a dramatic style)- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 )


	2. Episodes 3 and 4

_Sailor Moon R: Dark Legacy- the Movie_

Note: These two chapters start the journey of a lifetime. First off, Nick and Kayko arrive at their first destination, Saffron City, where they meet up with an old friend, and find a bunch of Taxxons attacking. Then, the 3 heroes learn of an ancient power source deep within Saffron Lake. But, the power's heavily guarded. Can they find it?

Note: I'm gonna be adding in certain elements from more shows I watch with each new chapter (every 2 episodes), so you know. Episode 4's gonna have a bit of Power Rangers in it.

Ok, here we go with episode 3!

Episode 3 of _Sailor Moon R: Dark Legacy- The Movie_

"Old Friends Reunite! Arrival in Saffron City!"

It was a crystal clear night as Kayko and I arrived in the beautiful Saffron City, having embarked on the ultimate quest: to save the world circa 2082 from the invading Taxxons. We had been given these things called G-Spirits by a man named Adam a few hours back. This all started back in the present time, when the Sailor Scouts were fighting Nargyte, our mortal enemy. Kayko and I got hit so hard we'd been blasted to this post-apocalyptic future. It seemed so surreal, but it was real, every bit of it.

"Wow, so this is Saffron City," Kayko said with wonder as we entered the city gates. "Definitely different from what the travel brochures say," I replied. I took out my G-Tector, the devices we use to summon the power of our spirits, and pressed a few buttons. A holographic display grid shot from the tiny screen, displaying a map of the city. "So, who do think this old friend of yours is that Adam was talking about?" Kayko asked. "Whoever it is, she's got to be in the library. That's the only place I'm detecting any DNA signals," I replied as we walked towards the Saffron Library, unaware of the strange energy that was hiding itself. As we walked into the library, I noticed a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and black t-shirt and blue shorts of about 17 or so working on the shelves behind the counter. "That couldn't be...could it?" I said to myself. I stepped a little closer to the counter. "Terra?" I said. "Yes, this is Terra. How can I help-" She stopped on a dime upon noticing me. "Nick? Is that really you?" "The one and only." She rushed up and hugged me. "Oh, yeah, now I remember!" Kayko said as it clicked- Terra was a childhood friend that I hadn't seen for 4 years since she and her family moved to America. "So, I'm guessing you got frozen for 78 years, too, huh, Terra?" I asked her as we released each other. "Actually, it's been 74 for me," she replied. "It looks good on you. Say, where's everybody else in the city? I checked my map, but it shows only yours and our DNA codes," I said. "It's...well, it's hard to say, really. Just as I had woken up from my 'sleep', a horde of Taxxons arrived and slaughtered the city. It looked like I was the only one left," she explained. "Typical. Adam from the shelter we woke up in told us that Taxxons are attacking all over the world." "I'm not surprised, really." "Hey, what's that noise?" Kayko asked. We turned just as we felt a rumbling nearby. We rushed outside and sure enough, there was a Taxxon hoard rushing into the city. "Hey, freak boys!" I shouted, grabbing their attention.

Kayko and I looked to one another. "Ready?" I said, bringing out my G-Tector. "You know it," she replied, bringing out her own. "What are those things?" Terra asked innocently, even though later on, I'd figure out that she knows what they are. "You'll see, Terra," I replied.

Kayko and I nodded to each other.

It was time to turn on the power.

Together, we held out or G-Tectors, then swung them in a full 360 fashion before a ring of data codes appeared around our other hands. We brought them into the air, then swung them forward, sliding the ring across the device. "_Execute!_" We released the data ring. "_G-Spirit Evolution!_" As the codes swirled around us, we felt our clothes leave our bodies (similar to the beginning of a Spirit Evolution from _Digimon Frontier_) and start to transform. First the head, then the body, arms, then legs, and finally, we became our destined spirits, the warriors of Courage and Friendship- "_Saturnmon!_" "_Takakerimon!_" (Note: If you've read my story _Digimon Galaxy_, you'll know what they look like.) As we landed, we were glowing a very bright blue, but when the glow subsided, the Taxxons backed off a bit. "Ok, this ends now!" I shouted. "You're not gonna destroy what's left of Saffron City!" Kayko continued. The Taxxons charged, and so did we. Terra had to step back a bit to watch the fight that was going on. We kept on fighting through the waves of monsters with our special skills. "_Shining Crescent!_" Kayko yelled, forming a crescent-shaped blade of energy in her right hand and then throwing it. The blade sliced through 5 Taxxons in a row before dissipating. "_Saturn Star Shower!_" I exclaimed, forming a cluster of energy stars that I threw down for another group of Taxxons. The fight went on until only one Taxxon was left, and it was a big one. "Hey, guys!" Terra shouted to us, producing 3 weapons: a Star Slinger (golden bow and arrow), a Wing Staff (a red staff with sharp wings that hurt) and a Spirit Shooter (green laser gun shaped like a mini-satellite). "Take these weapons and combine them. The force of their blast should take that last one out of the picture!" she explained to us, tossing us the 3 weapons. "Right!" I said as Kayko and I surrounded ourselves with green energy rings that returned us to normal. "What is this trickery?!" the last remaining Taxxon said. "Oh, you can talk, huh? Then see this!" I said as we began to combine the weapons.

We slid the center of the Star Slinger into the connector coming from the barrel of the Spirit Shooter, and the tip of the Wing Staff slid onto the other end of the Spirit Shooter's connector. The handle bent under and onto the top back of the weapon. (much like the Z-Rex Blaster from _Power Rangers Dino Thunder_) "_Spirit Cannon!_" we all exclaimed as I gripped the handle of the Spirit Cannon, Kayko and Terra each holding onto a side. "Ready!" Terra exclaimed. "No! I'm too young to be a heaven star!" the Taxxon shouted. "Aim!" Kayko shouted. "Fire!" I finished, and together, we fired a massive star-shaped energy beam from the tip of the Wing Staff that flew forward fast, striking the Taxxon and causing him to explode. "All right!" Kayko exclaimed. "Done and done," I said, lowering the Spirit Cannon as the remains of the Taxxon hoard littered the street.

Later, back at the library, I was talking with Terra. "Why don't you come with us, Terra? We could use help like you." "I guess. I figured, it'd be nice to see you again." "Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?" she replied. I looked out at the setting sun. If this _was_ a nightmare, I knew it wouldn't go away anytime soon.

Episode 4 of _Sailor Moon R: Dark Legacy- The Movie_

"Crystal Clear Destiny! The Saffron Lake Quest!"

My childhood friend Terra had just joined Kayko and I on our quest to save the world from the evil Taxxons. Right now, me and Terra were heading to Saffron Lake for a little personal time while Kayko scouted the city for any survivors of the recent attack. As we sat down on the lakeside, our legs dangling in the gleaming water, I looked up at Terra, Spirit Cannon hanging from her back, and asked her, "So, Terra, how'd you get frozen in the first place?" "All I really remember is falling into some kind of tube at a lab where my parents worked. Next thing I know, I'm in the future," she explained to me. "Man, your parents must be worried sick right now," I said sympathetically. "Yeah, if only they knew where I really am right now....." I put my arm around her and continued. "It's ok, Terra. We'll find our way home. I promise." She smiled- _that_ was the Terra I knew. "Say, I heard that this lake houses some kind of ancient power source. Is it true, Terra?" "It sure is. My adoptive mother in Greenlake City used to tell me stories about it all the time," Terra replied. "Well, why don't you tell me the story?" I asked her. "I'd be glad to," she said as she started her tale.

_Long ago, my mom told me, there was an ancient warrior who fought off an evil force, much like the Taxxons of now, I'm guessing, with bravery, courage, and power. When things got really tough, he called upon an ancient knight's armor to fend off the attackers. Years after the defeat of the evil, the warrior passed on, but not before hiding the key to his armor deep underwater, where only the one purest of heart could receive the ancient armor and defend the world from any more evils._

"Wow," was all I could say. "So, you think it's somewhere in this lake?" Then, my G-Tector started beeping like crazy. I took it off of the belt buckle around my waist and took a look- the hologrid was on, displaying a map of the area. Two white blips were close together- us, no doubt. However, there was a third blip- this one red- closing in on us fast. We turned around just in time to see a giant dragon-like Taxxon- one with bigger, silver wings, jeweled horns protruding from it's head, and giant clawed feet. "Whoa," I said. "Hey, use the Spirit Cannon," Terra said, taking the cannon off her back and handing it to me. "Good idea," I said, aiming it at the dragon. Then, in a totally unexpected move, the dragon raised his foot and swung it at me, one of the claws sticking into my left arm. The force of the blow sent me spiraling into the lake, but not before I fried the dragon with a powerful blast from the Spirit Cannon." Nick!!!" Terra shouted, rushing to the lake to see if I was okay.

Truth was, I wasn't at first. I was unconscious from the force of the attack, and also because of the blood I was losing from the hole in my arm. Then, from out of nowhere, a bright light enveloped me and I woke up, not feeling any pain from my arm. I looked at it- there was a ball of light yellow energy hovering all over my wound. Except there _was_ no wound! "What the...?" I said to myself, wondering why I could breathe underwater- especially at _this_ depth. I then saw a mysterious figure that looked very familiar. Then...it clicked. "You. You're the warrior from the legend Terra told me about!" "Yes. I am he. And I have chosen you." "Chosen me? For what?" "To receive my power." The ghost-like warrior handed me a glowing ball of light. "Your pureness of heart and courage in the face of the deadly dragon who destroyed our land has proven you worthy to receive my armor, the Battle Fire. With my armor, you will become the Red Battle Warrior. You, and you alone, have the power to stop the evil Vladik, the Dark Knight." "Wow. Thanks." "You are welcome. Now go, my young successor, and stop the evil of the Taxxons." The warrior disappeared after that. I looked at the glowing orb in my hands. "Ok, dragon, let's see you get by this," I said as I swam up to the surface.

It appeared that things weren't going well for Terra, who had tried to fend off the Dark Knight Vladik. When I surfaced, I saw her spiral and fall to the ground, clutching her chest that was obviously wounded. Vladik looked at me, his face full of wonder. "You look just like him. So, ancient warrior, only a fool wouldst come back to face me for a second defeat! Why does thou have so much courage?" he asked me. I looked to Terra. "Terra, you okay?" "Yeah. I've felt worse." I smiled, then turned serious as I faced Vladik. "I'm no fool, Vladik. I have no intention of being defeated." I held up my hand- "And here's why." I opened it, revealing the one and only Battle Fire. "Is that...?" Terra asked, her voice full of surprise. Vladik's expression went to one of shock. "The Battle Fire?! Give it to me!" I smirked. "Oh, I'm gonna give it to you, all right." I held the Battle Fire behind me. "_Red Battle Warrior!_" I thrust it out and beams of light shot from the Battle Fire in my closed hand as I held it high into the air, ready to receive the armor. Soon enough, my legs, feet, arms, chest, and head were covered in golden armor. Then, my favorite thing about the armor- a pair of red phoenix wings emerged from a plate on my back, giving the armor an almost mythical look. "Wow, that's cool," Terra said softly. "The Battle Fire belongs to me!" Vladik shouted, drawing his sword and charging. I reached behind my back, grasping a handle. "_Battle Fire Saber!_" With that, I drew a mystical saber from behind me, ready to do battle with the evil knight. I charged, and struck the knight's sword. Sparks flew as I drew back and struck again. We dueled for a few seconds until I swung a low shot that struck hard and sent Vladik spiraling, sparks flying from his armor. "You'll pay for that!!" Vladik sneered, charging again. "_Electrify!_" With that call, the blade of my saber became engulfed in pure electrical energy. I held the blade up, drawing a circle with the blade. "Say goodnight, Dark Knight." And, with that, I swung down, sending a blade of pure electricity spiraling into the Dark Knight. As I turned around and struck a pose, Vladik, the Dark Knight, fell and exploded. It was finally over.

"Oh, wow, that was amazing!" Terra exclaimed as she ran up to me. "Power down," I said, and the armor flew off, changed into energy, and flew into my G-Tector. Terra just stared at me, her eyes shining. "It's cool, I know," I said to her. "Come on. Kayko should be done scouting the city by now," I said, taking Terra's hand into my own, and together, we walked back into the city, a new power with us.

Next Time on _Sailor Moon R: Dark Legacy- The Movie_

Episode 5: "Spirits, Spooks, and Stuff! The Aurora Town Ghost!"

Nick, Kayko, and Terra arrive in Aurora Town, where they're confronted by the ghost of an ancient warrior who wants Nick to put him to rest. What to do about it?

Episode 6: "The Spirit Of Voyagermon! Terra's Power Upgrade!"

Terra gets her G-Spirit, Voyagermon, just as Aurora Town comes under attack by Taxxons. This is sure to be a good fight!

Ok, next 2 episodes should be out by mid-October. See you soon! - SuperSaiyanZelda4321 )


End file.
